Imari Suzukawa
Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川いまり ''Suzukawa Imari) is the lead Cure in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. ''She is an energetic, optimistic, and determined 13-year-old girl who puts her heart into everything she does. She is an exchange student at Minwa Academy in the hopes of finding her dream, despite being excluded and being dubbed the “Club Flunk”. Her catchphrase is '“Supreme smile power!” (スープレームスマイルパワー! Sūpurēmu sumairu pawā!). Imari’s alter ego is Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu'') the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Appearance Imari is a short, fair-skinned girl with fluffy, chin-length chestnut brown hair with shorter bangs that split down the middle. The left side of her bangs are pinned with a yellow and pink crisscross hair-clip. She has light pink-coloured eyes. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved pink hoodie with a big lilac bow on the front along with light yellow on the inside of the hood, bubble shorts, white socks, and bright pink-and-yellow sneakers with her lases tied into a cute bow. Her winter outfit consists of a bubblegum-pink t-shirt with darker trimming and a pale pink cardigan sweater overtop, two-layered lilac miniskirt, white thigh-length stockings with watermelon-pink ribbons wrapped around the top and tied into cute bows, and heather-purple Mary Jane shoes with silver heart-shaped buckles. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the light pink first-year student neckerchief, knee-length pink stockings, and pink penny loafers. As Cure Fable, her hair becomes blonde and much longer; waist-length in pigtails tied in pink bows adorned with white wings. Pale pink puffed long-sleeved shirt details with bright pink and yellow, red Chelsea collar with a single yellow stripe, hot pink sweetheart neckline tube top, short pink skirt, long white leggings with ruffled edges and covered in yellow stars, short dark pink heel-boots detailed into light pink and yellow stars, and golden star-shaped earrings. Before the start of the series, Imari's bangs were overgrown and would always get caught in her eyes. She wore the Monogatari Middle School uniform who consisted of a pale tan-coloured sailor uniform dress, black accent lines, black penny loafers, black neckerchiefs, and dark grey socks. Personality Imari is a bighearted and energetic girl who is never seen without a warm smile on her face. Although she can be clumsy and a bit of an airhead, Imari’s optimism, determination, and unwavering kindness to all living things, including her enemies, always outshine her flaws. Imari hates seeing others unhappy and always tries her best to put a smile on their face, even if that means that she ends up looking like a clown in the process. She even cares about her enemies’ happiness and shows empathy towards them. Imari is also known to not hold a grudge and would try to help out anyone, despite if their friend or foe and despite if they never showed her the same sense of kindness. Imari always puts the needs of others ahead of her own. However, because she knows how much friends and family depend on her smile and cheerfully personality, Imari bottles up all her troubles and negative emotions. She keeps her own problems to herself, fearing that they would only burden others. Because of this, Imari tends to hide her true feelings behind a forced smile and her bright-nature. Time and time again, others are surprised and amazed with Imari’s compassionate heart and fun-loving spirit, which earned the respect of her teammates. History Enrolled in Minwa Academy Before the start of the series, Imari was a student at Monogatari Middle and best friends with Kanon Akitsuki and Hina Kotorida who was known as the "Sunshine Princess of Smiles" at school. Imari always looked up to Hina for her shining smile and dream of going to Minwa Academy and Kanon for her beauty and maturity, but when Kanon tells Imari she has to move away, Imari is crushed and promises to keep it a secret from Hina, who was planning to go to Minwa Academy, but would have dropped everything to make sure Imari was alone. However, Hina surprises Imari when she reveals that she enrolled Imari in the exchange student program instead of her in hopes of helping Imari find her own dream and even gifts her with a pink-and-yellow crisscross hairclip to convince her to go. Imari declined, not wanted to be in the way of Hina's dream. Imari says goodbye to Kanon at the train station, making the promises that they will try to keep in touch and tell Hina goodbye for her. When Imari gets back home, it is greeted with tragic news about Hina. In her name, Imari enrolls at Minwa Academy to make Hina's dream come true and fulfill her desire to help Imari find hers. Meeting Bukku and Becoming Cure Fable As Imari struggles with fitting in after she gets kicked-out of the Girls' Tennis Team for breaking the captain's nose, she also discovers that everyone has dubbed her the "Club Flunk". As Imari is about to start walking home, she spots something falling from the sky. It ends up bonking her right on the head.The falling object is revealed to be a fairy known as Bukku who states to be the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who escaped to earth for a very important mission. But, the fairy prince did not come alone. Dark beings known as the Dark Charm Knights had chased Bukku to Yūkibarano to bring him to Desolate Castle and their master. When Imari tries to save Bukku and her strong desire to protect him unlocks her PreHeartBook. Imari transforms into Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams. Cure Fable's Defeat After being defeated by the Dark Charm Knights, Bukku sacrifices himself to protect his friends. Being taken away to Desolate Castle, Imari refuses to let him go and the Pretty Cure go after him. After being separated when they stepped into Desolate Castle, Imari follows a beautiful singing voice and discovers an imprisoned real-life princess named Princess Kokona. Worrying for the imprisoned princess, Imari tries to persuade the princess to come with her back to Yūkibarano where she can live happily. But, Princess Kokona refuses. Imari gets back to her mission of rescuing Bukku and steps in to save Nijiko and Kuiru when they tried to fight Kuroizado head-on. But, Dark Charm Knight Xoanon steps in to protect his master and him and Cure Fable slash, Xoanon unwilling to let the Pretty Cure leave with Bukku. During their battle, Cure Fable accidentally loses focus and drops her guard. Xoanon seizes the opportunity and snatches her PreHeartBook away. Cure Fable tries to reason with Xoanon that his life is important and doesn't have to give up his life to make Kuroizado happy and takes that destruction and hatred will never lead him to true happiness, only sorrow and despair. Fatefully, Cure Fable's words couldn't reach Xoanon and he tears the PreHeartBook apart; destroying himself and Cure Fable's ability to ever transform again. In the scattered remains of her destroyed PreHeartBook and the last place Xoanon stood, Imari cries for the lost of the Dark Charm Knight with her feelings failing to reach him stinging her heart. Dreams vs. Magic Even after becoming the Pink Cure, Imari didn't understand the importance of her standing as the Pink Cure, the "Best Cure". She was confused that someone like her was meant to be the strongest of the team and the leader and was puzzled by Nijiko's unspoken hostility towards her for that. To Imari, it didn't matter if she was the Pink Cure or not because she doesn't believe the Pink Cure and a feet above her teammate. She believe they all bring something important to the table and sees them all as equals. Imari's Light and Thames's Darkness After watching her upperclassman, Eko Tanaka, confess to her classmate, Ryoma Aisaki, he approaches her afterwards with the confusion of what a "confession" is. Imari gladly explains that Eko has a crush on him and wants to be boyfriend and girlfriend to get to know Ryoma better. Still confused, Imari goes onto explain that boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates like going shopping and eating together. Still not understanding, Imari and Ryoma end up going out to the local market where Ryoma buys her a necklace with a bell charm and wined up going to lunch a café. Ryoma asks Imari if this is a date since they shopped and are having food together like she mentioned earlier. Imari never even noticed this and laughs at her own clueless-nature, but Ryoma misunderstands this and storms off with Imari chasing behind. Trying to find her friend, the market is attacked by Ryoma who transformed back into Thames and took on his Cursed Form to destroy the center of town. Tomoka and Nijiko manage to show and try to stop him, but to no avail as Cursed Thames is too powerful for them. Before Thames can take their PreHeartBooks, Imari, although unable to transform herself, steps in front of him to protect her teammates. Imari doesn't fight Thames with fists or magic, but with her compassion and kindness that causes Thames to run away and leaving Imari worried for her troubled enemy. Relationships 'Bukku '- Bukku is the first mascots that Imari meets who guilds her in being a Pretty Cure. At the beginning, Bukku lives with Imari and goes everywhere with her. Imari takes good care of him and makes all of his meals. She hopes that they will become closer and call each other by their first names. As of Episode 14, Bukku went to stay at Tomoka's home instead and Imari is shown to miss him. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '- Imari's upperclassman. She seems to be the only student that wasn't instantly intimidated by her and sees the kind heart locked away behind her cold-hearted persona. When Tomoka becomes a Pretty Cure, the two become close friends and Imari is one of only a few that Tomoka can be herself around. In Episode 28, the friendship they've formed is evident when Tomoka states that she sees Imari and Nijiko as her best friends. 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '- Imari first met Nijiko at Daydream Gardens. When they later meet at school, they become quick friends and Imari is ecstatic to learn that Nijiko is the third Pretty Cure. However, Imari seems to be a bit thrown off by Nijiko's lone wolf fighting style. Nevertheless, Imari accepts Nijiko as her teammate and friend and the two of them become closer. 'Thames '- Thames is one of Cure Fable enemies, even so, Cure Fable always tried to reach out to him and his fellow Dark Charm Knights to understand their feelings. Cure Fable is empathy to Thames for the fact that he only exists to carry out Kuroizado's will. When meeting Thames as Ryoma Aisaki, Imari shows him the same kindness and bighearted-nature she shows to everyone and desires to listen and help him with any troubles his facing despite his short-temper towards her. As of Episode 23, Imari becomes Ryoma's first real friend. 'Masato Kashima '- Imari's elite upperclassman who she treats with respects for his position as student council president. She keeps her composure when he is harsh towards her. In Episode 25, Masato reveals that he's actually jealous of Imari since she never felt like she had to lie about who she was, unlike him when it came to being a butler. As of Episode 25, Imari and Masato see more eye-to-eye with one another and Masato lets Imari joins the Kendo Team, a friendship beginning to form between the two of them. In Episode 32, it is revealed that Imari and Masato had crossed paths prior to the start of the series when Masato caught Imari when she fell out of a tree where the two made a promise to each other to work hard towards the future. 'Hina Kotorida '- Imari's best friend before the start of the series. Imari, Hina, and Kanon have been best friends since they were little and gave Imari the nickname "Riri-chan". She gave Imari her signature hairclip as a gift and pursued her to enroll at Minwa Academy and like up to how Hina lived with her shining smile and "supreme smile power!" attitude. Hina is reflected in Cure Fable and what drives Imari throughout the series. 'Kanon Akitsuki '- Imari's best friend before the start of the series who had to move to Pikarigaoka. They could always talk seriously to each other. Kanon felt like she could always open up to Imari, show her more vulnerable side, and Imari always admired Kanon's mature and level-headed nature. Cure Fable '''"Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!" 夢の物語！キュアフェイブル！ Yume no monogatari! Kyua Feiburu! Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル ''Kyua Feiburu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Imari. She controls the power of dreams and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Dreamy Joie De Vivre, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. Although she is at first scatterbrained and unable to control her newfound strength, Imari vows to she will learn to understand her new power so that she can protect Bukku. After her first fight with an Endingu, Imari proves to be a fast learner as she relies solely on impulse and instinct to use her abilities. Transformation First, Imari's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale pink. The pages fly out of the book like a swarm of butterflies. The pages around Imari and changes her hair colour from chestnut brown to blonde and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright pink, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Imari snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Fable jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finisher * 'Dreamy Joie De Vivre '(夢ようなジョワドヴィーヴル Yume Yōna Jowadovu~īvuru) is Cure Fable's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. * 'Trilogy Radiance '(トリロジー・ラディアンス Torirojī Radiansu) is Fable's finishing attack with Mythical and Enchant. Sub-Attacks * 'Pinky Shoot '(ピンキーシュート Pinkī Shūto) is one of Cure Fable's sub-attacks, a strong beam of light. * 'Dream Bubble '(ドリームバブル Dorīmu Baburu) is Cure Fable's shield-attacks that can only hold from one attack before popping. * 'Fable KaBoom '(フェイブルカーブーム Feiburu Kābūmu) is a sub-attack that acts as an explosion of light. * 'Fable Twinkle '(フェイブルトゥインクル Feiburu To~uinkuru) is a sub-attack, a shower of pink sparkles that damages and partly blinds the opponent. * 'Dreaming Bounce '(ドリームバウンス Dorīmu Baunsu) is an ability that causes Cure Fable to rocket into the air and send a shockwave through the ground which causes the enemy to fall over. Special Attacks * 'Big-Bad Howling Twister '(ビッグ悪いハウリングツイスター Biggu-Warui Hauringu Tsuisutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Big-Bad-Wolf puppet. * 'Pinocchio Marionette Constrictor '(ピノキオマリオネットコンストリクター Pinokio Marionetto Konsutorikutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Pinocchio puppet. * 'Frog Prince Boomerang '(カエルの王子ブーメラン Kaeru Ōji Būmeran) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Frog Prince puppet. Etymology 'Imari: '(いまり) is an unusual name, (伊万里) is a detailed Japanese porcelain. One of its meanings is "strong, resolute". 'Suzukawa: '(鈴) means “bell” and (川) means "river". The first part of her name inspired the Bell-Bell Café. Her full name means, "bell river of strength." ''Cure Fable ''is a short story with animals as characters intended to teach a moral lesson. Her English Dub name '''Isabelle '''means "devoted to God". Songs Imari's voice actress, '''Kana Asumi, has provided her voice in image songs about Imari. Many of them include the group with Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tomoka Fukumoto and Yoko Hikasa, who voices Nijiko Ōmitsu. Singles * ≈The Key to My Dream≈ * My Dream Awaits Me * Hope, Dream, Love♥ Duets * Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (along with Kana Hanazawa and Yoko Hikasa) * DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up to Your Future~ (along with Kana Hanazawa and Yoko Hikasa) * Dear Mind, Be Kind to My Heart (along with Kana Hanazawa) * Dreams & Magic Go Hand-in-Hand (along with Yoko Hikasa) Trivia * Imari Suzukawa's English-dubbed name is Isabelle Summers * Imari's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Day ** The same day the series was published * Imari's Zodiac Sign is Pisces * Imari's Blood Type is AB * Imari is 154cm tall * Imari's favourite food is strawberries and sakura dango, a sweet Mochi dessert * Imari's disliked food is coffee and honeydew melon * Imari is skilled in cooking and baking * Imari's favourite flower is the pink rose ** In the Japanese flower language, it means "happiness" ** The flower also symbolizes "admiration" and "sweetness" * Imari is the fifth lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Heart, and Cure Flora, and Cure Miracle ** However, she is the first pink Cure to have brown hair in civilian form ** Imari is seventh blonde-haired Cure to have twintails, the first six being Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Honey ''(Popcorn Cheer form), and ''Cure Miracle ''(Ruby Style) * Imari is the youngest lead Cure following ''Haruka Haruno ''and ''Mirai Asahina ** She is the youngest and the shortest in the group ** She is the only known lead Cure to be the youngest in the group * Imari is the third pink Cure after Nozomi Yumehara ''and ''Ichika Usami ''whose surname doesn't start with the letters; M, H, or A * Imari is the sixth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by ''Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa, Iona Hikawa, Kirara Amanogawa, and Himari Arisugawa ** However, Imari is the only Lead Pink Cure with "kawa" * Before the start of the series, Imari has been kicked out of four different school clubs ** The Girls' Tennis Team for accidentally breaking the Captain's nose ** Somehow the Origami Club which Imari doesn't like to talk about ** Two unnamed-clubs that probably didn't end well either ** She tried out for the Dance Club in episode 15 * In Episode 8, Imari turned into an Endingu * In Episode 14, it is revealed that Imari has Apiphobia, the fear of bees * As of Episode 14, Bukku no longer stays with Imari * As of Episode 21, Imari's PreHeartBook is destroyed and she loses the ability to become Cure Fable * Imari had a pet kitten when she was a little girl named Mochi * Imari's homeroom is Class 1-F * As of Episode 25, Imari is a member of the Kendo Team * In Episode 32, it is revealed that Imari got her signature hairclip from Hina as well as her catchphrase "Supreme smile power!" Gallery Profiles ImariThames.jpg|SAYkokoro's art of Imari and Cursed Thames HeartCatchFairytale.png|SAYkokoro's art of Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko (HeartCatch PreCure style) Imari-chan.png|SAYkokoro's art of Imari Suzukawa ImariFanArt.png|Imari Suzukawa fan art ImariFanArt.jpg|Imari Suzukawa fan art Cure Fable Fanart.jpg|Imari Suzukawa fan art Imari2kisekae.png|Imari's school uniform Fablekisekae.png|Cure Fable PastImari.png|Imari before the start of the series Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters